Kingdom of Eldermere
The Kingdom of Eldermere was an early Angal Kingdom located in north-east Angliya. History The founding Prior to the establishment of the Kingdom of Eldermere, a number of independant Lilani trade ports were founded around 1600 BP, which led to large migrations of Liliani settlers seeking riches, to the area known as Edarcia. These early settlements included Polonia, Aracium and Ferricia. The settlements that the Liliani traders established were run by councils of merchants and maintained small armies to defend the settlements from attack. In time the Lilani settlers intermixed with the local tribes in the region. A loose coalition was formed between the settlements in the region. When neighbouring Arandelle was invaded and established as a Kingdom in 1496 BP, the Lilianian nobility in Eldermere elected Valdagor, a successful merchant in Polonia, to become the first King of Eldermere, in 1489 BP, in an attempt to prevent any Angal Kings making a bid to claim the land. Valdagor sought peace with neighbouring Arandelle and married the young daughter of King Halvian, Annamie. Ingallish migrations Between 1400 BP and 1300 BP, the region saw mass migrations of Ingallish Cruisian settlers. Whilst many Ingallish were settling in the eastern Angliya region, Ingallish raiders from southern Mystgallia were regularly raiding the eastern coastal settlements. One Ingallish raider in particular, Renley Andermere, caused the Kingdom's of Eldermere and Arendelle huge suffering with with his raids between 1350 and 1340 BP. However, by 1335, Andermere changed his tactics from hit and run raids to a full invasion. Renley Andermere was the second son of Mystgallian nobility and had gained considerable wealth from his raiding of eastern Longerath. In 1335 he raised an army and attacked the city of Polonia, which at the time was amongst the most developed of the Angal settlements. King Logan II of Eldermere rallied his nobles but suffered two further defeats to Andermere. Logan sought an alliance with King Taldian of Arendelle, but three further victories for Andermere and the death of Logan II in 1330 saw King Taldian of Arendelle sign a treaty with Andermere, accepting the Ingallishmen as King of Eldermere. Ingallish Rule King Renley established his capital in Montballian and divided his Kingdom amongst his loyal nobles who had fought well during the war. Renley had churches built in every town and city, firmly establishing Cruisianity in the region. Renley furthered his grip on Eldermere in 1328 BP with the marriage of his daughter, Evelyn, to the Lagodian heir, Prince Hadian. Former kings of Eldermere House of Valcian * Valdagor, 1496 BP - 1482 BP * Osgar, 1482 BP - 1466 BP * Malgar, 1466 BP - 1462 BP * Thangor, 1462 BP - 1450 BP House of Polonia * Hanian I, 1450 BP - 1428 BP * Logan I, 1428 BP - 1403 BP * Agon, 1403 BP - 1401 BP * Hanian II, 1401 BP - 1377 BP * Hanian III, 1377 BP - 1352 BP * Logan II, 1352 BP - 1330 BP House of Andermere * Renley, 1330 BP Category:Angliya Category:History of Angliya Category:Former nations